In the Age of Not Beleiving
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: It was in an age where nearly dreams of the past had turned to dust, did two brothers live. A poetry collection
1. You May Not Know It

You may not know it

But you're not a bad guy

Even though everyone thinks so

Including yourself

They say that you're a heartless body of ice

Comforted only by the clinking of coins

And the hum of computers

That you've been driven past logic

Fueled by a red-hot desire for revenge

Blinding you to your surroundings

They say that

And I know that you agree

You may not know it

But when you smile

It's just like a comet

Bright and impossibly rare

The whole sky lights up

Like you brushed your teeth with starlight

The kind you see in the middle of the night

Outside your window when turmoil clutches the soul

And demons hiss terrible ballads of fear and doubt and despair

But then in the dark you see the starlight

Shining calm and sure though the windowpane

And somehow

You just know it'll all be alright.

You may not know it

But brother, you've got the sky in your eyes

Cerulean blue and clear

Like the sky above beaches

Or the water in swimming pools

Just before you make a cannonball

And everyone has to watch

You may not know it

But there's still something wonderful in you

Radiant and shining just beneath your cold, granite shell

Warm and soft and caramel flavored

With love that hasn't gone away

But still lives quietly

Waiting for it's chance to be in the sun

Like it did in the old days

You're the reason I'm here

I'm here for you

Because the starlight in your smile hasn't faded

(Though it doesn't appear very often)

The sky's still cerulean in your eyes

(Even if they're partly cloudy sometimes)

You may not know it

But you're _really_ not as bad as everyone thinks

There's still something beautiful in you

And though you may not know it

I really

Really

_Really_

**_Really_** wish

That you knew it too.


	2. What Kaiba Saw at Two AM

_AN: **First order of business:** Thanks for the reviews! They're always much appreciated._

_**Second order of business:** I had no idea I didn't accept anonomous reviews... Well, in any case that's changed._

_**Tird order of business: **Most of the following poems will probably be haiku. Just so you know_

_

* * *

_

I saw you sleeping  
Last night on the leather couch  
Under my jacket

I saw you snoozing  
Breathing tranquil and happy  
A smile 'cross your face

I saw you dozing  
I doubt that you have nightmares  
As I often do

I saw you napping  
I think you dreamed of lovely things  
With humor and fluff

I saw you slumb'ring  
When I came home late  
Exhausted from work

I saw you sleeping  
With a smile across your face  
And I envied you


	3. Why Mokuba Was Suspended

**_Author's Note:_** Huzzah for reviews. Muchos thanks. -

I personally enjoy this particular haiku, even though it's not as good as the others. But it seems very.. Mokuba like to me. Anyway… umm… enjoy? is suffering from caffeine withdrawal

* * *

Somebody walked up  
To me in the lunch room  
He informed me that

You were a heartless  
Greedy, vain, corporate bastard  
Just like our father.

He said that you live  
For the clinking coin and asked  
How you sleep at night

He said it with pride  
The loathsome smirk on his face  
Shone with sick triumph

It was then I stood,  
Stared into his green eyes, and  
Socked him in the nose.


	4. The Butterfly War

**AN:** Thanks so much for the rviews, guys! Glad you guys like it so far. Anyway, here's another Kaiba haiku. It appears he has a distate of butterflies. Now.. why would that be?

* * *

I _loathe_ butterflies  
And crush them beneath my boot  
Whenever I can

Chemical warfare  
Is waged is when the Spring arrives  
Via noxious sprays

I watch them plummet  
To the concrete shivering  
Their lives slowly end

And I watch as their  
Bodies are swept to storm drains  
A satisfied smirk

They nauseate me  
Boasting Technicolor wings  
Flawless colors on blue

Riding rebel winds  
Floating untroubled and calm  
Through the atmosphere

I _**loathe**_ butterflies  
Constantly reminding me  
Of what could have been


	5. Sour Grapes

Below she greets him  
Laughing in chilled winter air  
A sound of pure bliss

Above he watches  
An undelivered letter  
Clammy in his hands

Below, a couple strolls  
Into the snowy courtyard  
Flashing perfect smiles

Above a letter  
Is shoved into a desk, never  
Too see daylight again

There's work to be done  
Who needs such frivolous things  
Like love anyway?

* * *

AN: I've got a thing for unrequited romance. So sue me. 


	6. Rival

**AN:** Of all the poems so far, this one's been the hardest to write. (Mostly because I must badmouth my favorite character) Plus, I don't think it's one of my strongest pieces... but that may just be the insomnia talking. You be the judge.

* * *

You claim to despise him

For who his he  
For what he is  
For what he has  
Everything he stands for  
The comrades he stands with

That a myriad of aneurisms are unleashed  
Every time the constant prattle  
This infuriating self-righteous minister  
Stands upon his pedestal  
Speaking of outlandish, idealistic notions of the power of unity  
Of loyalty and faith  
A false prophet long worn out his welcome

For long ago you learned  
Faith is but a hollow fable  
Loyalty too great a gamble  
And unity a patheticfaçade  
Frail and easily broken

This you leaned long ago

The hard way

You claim to abhor him  
For what he did to you  
He pilfered your pride, yes  
And yes, the your prized title with it

But he also purloined something more

Like a bandit in a shroud of shadows  
He crept into the steadfast citadel  
Guarding a lifeless heart  
The coroner passed judgment on much too soon  
The wicked cur toppled your citadel

And it shattered  
A thousand splinters glinting in the sun

They drove mercilessly into your core  
Ripping, gnashing, goring, shredding  
Old, scabbed over wounds opened  
Gushing anew  
Agony thought forever banished  
Never to be heard from again

For it is an easier life with a perished soul  
The horrors cannot reach you  
Nor the world's splendor  
A greater blessing still  
For nothing beautiful stays pure and nothing gold can stay  
In the end it betrays abandons you  
Battered, wretched, and frail  
To have a dead soul is to have a safe one

He stole this from you.  
Resurrecting the deceased  
Back into the blinding light of the sun  
Just as the Gods  
His ancestors  
Did centuries ago  
...Of course, not that you believe any of that  
It matters not

What matters is he _stole_ your repose  
Your fortress  
Your dignity  
And _no one _steals from Seto Kaiba

It is for this  
You _truly _despise him  
Not a soul you long to crush more  
Bring the monarch to his knees  
As he did to you

You hate him  
Because you cannot defeat him

And you hate him  
Because you need him

Reliant on his victory  
And your eternal defeat

For without the prize

Life is hollow

There is nothing left to strive for.


	7. Remincence in the Rain

In ages past  
Or perhaps before  
I sat like this of the fresh cut grass  
The water running down my face and to the floors  
As I sat outside in the howling tempest fury  
I recall you claimed I'd get the chills  
Pneumonia, the flu, endless doctor bills  
And asked if I was looking to die early

I didn't answer  
I could not hear  
With raindrops whistling past the ears  
You know, they sound just like the angels you once believed in  
All I hear is the sound of breathin  
Andsobs insteadbreath my lungs are heavin'  
Yetin the rain my smile, it did not damper

Yes, long before our whole world changed  
Before the cards  
Before the fame  
Yes, before back when I thought I knew you  
You sat with me when we first fell from grace  
And said in clouds was our mothers face  
But I don't think you recall, that, do you?

Do you remember her at all?  
How far from grace did you have to fall  
Is this the truest price for fame?  
A hollow man  
Plays a hollow game  
I don't think the loss is worth the gain  
But then, that's why you're the boss  
And I'm in the rain  
Remembering the days when I thought I knew you

When we sat in the summer rain  
Andyour smile stretched wide and unrestrained  
But I don't think you recall, that, do you?


End file.
